Ratchet
Ratchet is a Lombax from the planet Fastoon who was later sent to Veldin at a young age. Ratchet is 4'10" (144 cm), and, as of Ratchet: Deadlocked, weighed 97.5 lbs. (44.3 kg.) (Dallas Wanamaker claimed most of his weight was attributed to fluff and fat).1 Ratchet was the son of Kaden, Guardian of the Dimensionator, who was killed by Emperor Tachyon shortly after Ratchet's birth. Ratchet's life was changed forever once he met a small robot on Veldin named XJ-0461, who he nicknamed Clank, and would then go on to become his lifelong companion, voice of reason, and best friend. Together, the two shared many adventures, defeated numerous galactic super villains and criminals, discovered their true origins and became known as two of the universe's greatest heroes, meeting allies like Captain Qwark, and making archenemies like Dr. Nefarious throughout their various adventures and battles. Ratchet is voiced by James Arnold Taylor Role in the Series Ratchet first met Sonja in Sonja's Adventures of Ratchet and Clank-A Crack in Time. He and Sonja had a brother and sister relationship and they are good friends too. Ratchet acts like a brother to Sonja. Ratchet is also Scarlett's childhood friend Personality In the first game, Ratchet was very selfish, arrogant, and self-absorbed and Clank had to talk him into helping other planets. Throughout the course of the game, however, he became more dedicated and serious to stopping Drek's plans. After that, he became a less selfish person, and a more likeable character. He became very selfless, and at the end of Deadlocked was willing to give up his life for all the captured heroes that he eventually saved. In A Crack in Time, Ratchet was seen as more of an intelligent, humble and serious character. This personality has also been seen in All 4 One, as he has shown a compassionate side as well. Ratchet is also willing to help anybody in need of saving. Also, he has become less willing to let vengeance become his only focus like in the first game, where all he cared about was getting even with Qwark until he fully realized and understood the dire situation, but in Into the Nexus, when Cronk and Zephyr were killed at the hands of the Prog twins, while it was his desire to make them answer for the old warbots' deaths, he was also willing to try to reason with them when they were planning to release Mr. Eye and the Nethers. Also, while it was his intension to find the Lombaxes since Tools of Destruction, by the end of Into the Nexus he mostly likely decided to let go of that desire, having stated that there was more for him in his birth dimension, most notably being with Talwyn than with his kind. Relationships Sonja Farrington Ratchet is good friends with Sonja. He and Sonja acted like brother and sister but they are friends. Sonja sometimes calls Ratchet a kid, (In Sonja's Adventures of Kirby Right Back At Ya), whatever Ratchet acts like a little kid. In Sonja's Adventures of Ratchet and Clank-Tools of Destruction, Sonja and Ratchet's friendship is tested when they got into a little argument about not using the Dimensionator and Ingrid following Sonja around. Sonja and Ratchet may acted like siblings but they are friends. Alister Azimuth Ratchet met Alister Azimuth in Ratchet & Clank Future: A Crack in Time and allied with him after he learned of him from Lord Vorselon because Alister was enemies with Dr. Nefarious. Alister mentored Ratchet and eventually told him that he was responsible for the fall of the Lombaxes. Because of his mistake, he seeks out The Great Clock to turn back time to prevent the tragedy and have Ratchet grow up with his family and live among the Lombaxes. Alister becomes obsessed with The Great Clock and refuses to believe that it won't work and doesn't believe that it will put the universe at risk. Ratchet tries to convince Alister to not use the clock and that they should keep looking for the Lombaxes, but Alister doesn't give in, he then kills Ratchet in order to reach the clock only to have Clank reach it first and use it only for six minutes to save Ratchet. Ratchet, now alive due to the timeline being reset, fights Alister at the Great Clock because Alister activated it and refuses to let Ratchet stop him from saving their kind. As the fight continues, the Great Clock starts breaking down because it was never meant to alter time, only keep it. Alister realizes his mistake after being defeated and gives up his life to stop The Great Clock and tells Ratchet to take care of himself He Acts Like A Father To Ratchet. Clank Ratchet first met Clank on his home planet Veldin. Clank found out about Drek's plan and escaped the facility Clank was built in. Clank then crashed on Ratchet's planet which led to their encounter. Clank persuaded Ratchet to help him stop Drek. Despite getting along rather well at first, Clank and Ratchet argued several times, especially after Clank fell for Qwark's trap which angered Ratchet. Eventually they came back to good terms after defeating Qwark; and Clank, unsure of what to do after their mission was complete was ready to depart but was invited to stay with Ratchet, continuing their friendship. Ratchet and Clank spent their days building and fixing vehicles and ships and playing holo-games to 3:00 in the morning between adventures.10 Ratchet does not consider Clank his sidekick and would go to great lengths to save him whenever he's in danger, the strongest example shown in the Future series. Occasionally in Ratchet and Clank - Tools of Destruction, their friendship is tested and the two of them would argue, usually because of Ratchet is too stubborn or rash to understand, but Ratchet did admit once that Clank was always right.4 Ratchet and Clank always trusted each other, even in dangerous situations. Clank was often the voice of reason for Ratchet which helps him out when he truly needs it and make the right choice such as not using the Dimensionator or the Great Clock. Captain Qwark Qwark shared a strained relationship with Ratchet and acted against Ratchet on several occasions. While growing up on Veldin, Ratchet used to look up to Qwark. After Ratchet and Clank had first met they focused on finding Qwark as he was the one Clank believed to be the right person to save the galaxy. Qwark had an endorsement deal with Drek and had to get rid of Ratchet and Clank so he set them up which lead to Ratchet seeking revenge against him. After his defeat, Qwark became less hostile and ashamed of his former behavior, he even took upon himself the alias 'Steve McQwark'. Afterwards, Ratchet would prefer not to depend on Qwark, but still managed to work with him. Qwark did genuinely assist Ratchet in gathering information and helping him infiltrate Nefarious' base and even prevented the War Grok (Snowball) from eating Ratchet. In Into the Nexus, when Vendra had unleashed the Nethers on the duo, Qwark arrived with Aphelion and rescued them from the interdimensional monsters. Qwark's selfish personality often got Ratchet into more trouble such as when Qwark stole the Dimensionator or with a failed escape attempt. Qwark mostly worked with Ratchet to save himself or promote his own image and did not care much for Ratchet's safety. Despite the differences, Ratchet was willing to help Qwark out.4 Qwark had a habit of stealing the spotlight from Ratchet and even tried to give him advice on how to be a hero and act like a role model, despite mostly just lying and bluffing. Qwark also often assumed a leadership position over Ratchet, assigning dangerous missions for him to accomplish. Despite this, their relationship has somewhat improved, especially in the Future series. Talwyn Ratchet had a close friendship with Talwyn, who later became his girlfriend.13When they first met she was planning to boot Ratchet and Clank off the base but changed her mind upon finding out that Ratchet was a Lombax. She then became allies with Ratchet and Clank, and assisted them on their mission to find the Lombax Secret. When Clank was abducted, she helped Ratchet to locate him. Whilst their new romance is never confirmed in-game, Into the Nexus does hint several things towards it; such as they hug when being re-united, and Ratchet claiming she is the reason he has given up trying to find the Lombaxes, saying he has more in this dimension than with the Lombaxes. Cronk and Zephyr Despite starting off on the wrong foot when Ratchet and Clank invaded the Apogee Space Station in Ratchet & Clank Future: Tools of Destruction, once Ratchet was allied with Talwyn, Cronk and Zephyr followed. Since then, they became good friends and allies -despite their very advanced age- when fighting Tachyon and assisted in saving them while Ratchet, Clank along with Qwark and Nefarious were on Magnus. In Ratchet & Clank: Into the Nexus, while being sucked into space, Ratchet and Clank were forced to watch helplessly in horror as Cronk and Zephyr met their deaths when Vendra and Neftin destroyed the Nebulox Seven Prison Ship with them being trapped inside. The duo took this personally and vowed to hunt down the twins and bring them to justice, even willing to go into the sewers on Yerek, in order to track them down. Dr. Nefarious While Qwark's archenemy made things personal during the events of Ratchet & Clank: Up Your Arsenal, they became even more so in the Ratchet & Clank Future as Dr. Nefarious was responsible for Clank's kidnapping in Ratchet & Clank Future: Tools of Destruction and is the primary villain for Ratchet & Clank Future: A Crack in Time. He really wants to kill Ratchet and Clank for interfering with his plans in Solana and was planning on using the Great Clock to rewind time in order to kill them as many times as he wanted as well as undo the success of every hero as well. He is playable in Ratchet & Clank: All 4 One and was forced to work with Ratchet, Clank and Qwark - during this temporary alliance, the two actually even brofist one time. However, Lawrence joins up with Nefarious, hoping that Nefarious will let him be his sidekick again, and afterwards Ratchet's relationship with Dr. Nefarious returns to its normal state. After the events of Sonja's Adventures of Ratchet and Clank-All 4 One, Ratchet and Nefarious became good friends after Nefarious reformed to join with Sonja and her friends. Scarlett Red Ratchet and Scarlett Red are close and best childhood friends since they are young. Even though Scarlett is from Earth, she is allowed to visit Ratchet anytime if she goes into the magic mirror from her school.Category:Heroes Category:Merbaxes Category:Males